There is a continuing consumer demand for low calorie foods and beverages. Market growth and penetration of low calorie soft drinks and light beers have risen dramatically. The wine industry has recently introduced several low calorie wines which appear to be gaining consumer appeal. In keeping with this trend, several alcohol free wines have been introduced but with questionable and varying degrees of acceptance because of quality. However, of far greater importance is the ever increasing requirement for an alcohol free beverage for those who elect not to partake in alcohol for diverse reasons and for those who may have a drinking problem. Thus, there remains a need for a consumer acceptable alcohol free wine of improved quality.
In the past, efforts have been made to produce non-alcohol wine using methodology of distillation and/or evaporation. Reports on such efforts, generally indicate poor quality. These processes involved either high temperatures or long holding time due to the nature of the equipment involved. As would be expected, a large reduction of the original water and consequent concentration of non-volatile acids would take place.